Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board, and more particularly to a printed circuit board including an external contact portion for connecting an electronic component.
Description of the Prior Art
Printed circuit boards are an integral part of modern electronic products. A printed circuit board usually includes a support body, which carries multiple electronic components and wires connecting the multiple electronic components. For a conventional printed circuit board in the earlier days, a wired pattern is formed by a screen printing method, and hence the term “printed circuit board”. In most current printed circuit boards, a lithography method is adopted to form a wired pattern by etching or electroplating. The precision that electronic products demand of printed circuit boards increases with the miniaturization of electronic products. Therefore, there is a need for a novel printed circuit board structure and a method for manufacturing the same to satisfy requirements of electronic products.